silicon stars and blue ashes
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: "You're tangled into my veins." - Katara/Zuko


Silicon Stars and Blue Ashes

* * *

><p>She smiles when she sees him. The long corded muscles of his abdomen clench when his arm shoots the inferno. She wonders if his muscles clench the same way her stomach does when she looks at him. He teaches Aang the ways of the Sun. The fire, the drive, the anger, the passion and the embers that burn into his soul.<p>

The determination and drive that he pushes can cause a volcano to erupt.

"Katara?"

She snaps out of her daze and looks up to the bald-headed monk that she shared a kiss with. A small innocent kiss, that in her way she responded, responded in the heat of the moment. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Yes?"

"How'd I do?" He grins at her, and for a moment she forgets about Zuko. This innocent, young boy whom embraces the world with a light brighter than herself.

"You're doing great, Aang." She smiles, and with a quick flick of the wrist a tide of water was brought from the fountain and drenches Aang. "But you could do better."

Zuko chuckles and Katara is reminded of how close he is to her. Katara swallows the heat that threatens to burn her face and remains calm.

"Katara!" He sounds scandalous.

She rolls her eyes and looks at Zuko. "His steps are mismatched."

His eyebrow shots up. "Yes. I'm surprised you picked up on that. It's very… slight."

She nods. "Yes, but he has no time for mistakes."

Katara stands up on the balls of her feet. She nods at Aang before facing Zuko. Her blue eyes calculate the distance between Zuko and herself before turning back to Aang. "Zuko will show you what is wrong with your firebending," She pauses to look at Zuko, "With me."

Aang looks confused. "Shouldn't he being doing that with me?"

Katara wants to strangle the monk, she is not going to be pushed aside. "No. I'm going to show what you're doing wrong. So when you do this again, you fix it."

He nods.

Katara faces Zuko. But she couldn't help but add, "Besides I like fighting Zuko." She smirks when he tilts his head, his neck veins profound and visible. "He keeps me on my toes."

And he can take that comment any way he wants.

Taking the hint, his eyes smirk and scorch amber. And it's enough to have Katara exhale and feel coolness wash over her insides. Katara does not want to second guess and decide that this is really a bad idea. But it's _exciting_.

She takes a stance, her arms raised, parallel to the tips of her ribs. She is calculating, analyzing, strategizing and then she stops and _moves_. In a blind rush of adrenaline she raises the water into a tide and attacks. The water steams from Zuko's fire shield and he shoots three quick fire blasts. She dodges and realizes she has to pin him. But she remembers Aang is watching and that she has to show Aang his mistakes.

Almost with grace, she dances onto the floor with the agility of an airbender. Water flies from her hands and steams against Zuko's neutralizing attacks. They're both panting, but she's not giving up. Zuko uses a fire whip and Katara retaliates with her own water whip.

Zuko's whips are more powerful than hers and she yelps when the force of the whip knocks her down. Zuko smirks, but so does she. She does not give up with a fight.

Zuko is rough and aggressive. That is why she loves to spar with him. Sokka and Aang will take her lightly and gentle. Zuko will push her to her limits, he will take regardless of the availability. Like a true king. It makes electric crack and sizzle down her spine.

She catches him off guard with a water twist that snaps underneath his feet. He stumbles and it gives her enough time to pounce. With Aang clearly in the back of her mind, she twists her feet, making the side of her ribs and left side of her neck vulnerable to attack.

Zuko repositions his stance, he take Katara by the waist with his left arm, crushing her back to his front, his left hand resting gently on her throat.

Blood is rushing through her veins, her heart pounding like a madden thing, sweat sticking to her skin and she feels _alive_. She wants to swallow, but Zuko would feel it and he does not deserve to see such weakness from her. The position is so intimate, Zuko can feel his blood and nerves roaring.

Exhilarating.

His nose moves to the side of her neck and Katara feels hot. Too hot. And it was not unwelcomed.

She breathes. Inhales and exhales. And in all honesty, it was horrible idea. Because now she can smell him so acutely and feel _everything_. Her mind is spinning and she is so utterly, terribly blank- that she _unfortunately_- cannot wrap her brain around this situation. Because Zuko is _not _moving and he feels very, very nice.

"So, I'm not supposed twist my ankle when attacking directly?"

Katara's thoughts shatter from the boy that is watching so intently, but oblivious to her… _attraction_.

"Yes." His voice is husky and Katara is surprised that this spar has affected this greatly. She bites her lip to stop a grin.

"It leaves you vulnerable," She pauses and shudders when Zuko removes his hand from her throat, deliberately caressing her neck, "For attacks." Katara finishes weakly.

Aang nods clearly understanding.

Zuko confiscates himself from her person and Katara is suddenly cold. There is a moment of silence before he speaks, his eyes intense and voice deep. "I would be most pleased if you would help me _perfect_," Her stomach rolls. "Aang's weaknesses."

It takes her brain half a minute for her to process his words and she cannot stop the shot of lightening that strikes her womb. She licks her lips and Zuko falls the movement with his eyes. His jaw clenches in restraint.

"I would be honored."

* * *

><p><strong>Just Zutara. Okay. I had to.<strong>


End file.
